gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 21
If You're A Man, Try the Swordfish! (男ならとりあえずカジキ!, otoko nara toriaezu kajiki!) is the twenty-first episode of the Gintama Anime. Part A Introduction The Yorozuya help a kappa-like Amanto defend his lake from developers who want to get rid of it. Plot The Yorozuya are fishing in a lake only to find that most of Edo's ecosystem has greatly changed since the Amanto's arrival. Kagura catches a kappa-like Amanto with her fishing rod and Gin kicks it away being scared from his kappa appearance. The Amanto returns to the shore and grabs Shinpachi's leg demanding them to pay for breaking his glasses. He also gets hold of Kagura and Gin in the process. He asks them to apologize and wants to know why they tried to run away. Shinpachi apologizes to him and he rewards with him with a wet biscuit. Ready to get back in the lake, the Amanto tells them it's ok since the dish he has on his head is intact and introduces himself as Ebina. At that moment a gold club is thrown and breaks the dish on top of his head, which makes the Amanto act very shy. The club was "accidentally" thrown by the owner of the area, who is frequently threatening Ebina to get away from the lake, as he wants to fill it with dirt to turn it in a huge golf course. Ebina refuses to leave the lake and ignores the threats. He later explains to the Yorozuya the reason he came to Edo and why he likes this particular lake so much. His species need a lot of water to survive so he came all the way to Edo after crashing his spaceship. He had troubles however with humans as they saw him as a monster. One day a young girl, who had an incurable disease, tuberculosis, came at the lake and wasn't scared at all from Ebina. They were frequently discussing and enjoying each other's company. The girl was jealous of Ebina's ability to swim, while she couldn't because of her disease. Ebina made a promise with her to keep the lake safe until she got better and she could swim. A lot of years have passed since then and the girl has probably passed away, but Ebina doesn't seem to care and continues to guard the lake. Later at the same night the Yorozuya are dressed as Kappas and scare off the owner of the area along with the workers who tried to fill the lake with dirt. The next day Gin is fishing at the lake again and informs Ebina that the man has sold off the area and that the lake will be safe for some time. Ebina asks in shock if Gin was responsible for this, but Gin notices a small fish swimming at the lake avoiding responding to Ebina's statement. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Ebina (debut) *Hayashi Fuyou (debut) Trivia *Kappas are mythical water creatures according to the Japanese culture that drown people and are fond of cucumbers. Part B Introduction The Yorozuya's fan breaks in the middle of a heat wave and Gintoki gets involved in a bizarre plot while trying to get a new one. Plot * It's a very hot day in Edo and the Yorozuya desperately try to cool themselves by using their fan. Gin and Kagura fight over the fan and they end up breaking it. Gin is the one assigned to get it repaired, but the fan is an extremely old model called Senpuki and he can't fix it anywhere. On the other hand the salesmen offer him to buy an air-conditioner but of course he doesn't have the money for it. He occasionally reached a Recycled Goods Shop trying to find a senpuki there. The woman in the recipient tries to shoot Gin and tells him that no one can have a senpuki. At that time some thugs rush in and shoot the woman on her shoulder demanding that they give them the senpuki. The store is the Earth Defence Army's hideout and the woman throws a grenade at the thugs to make a run for it. Gin manages to get away with the woman, who gives him a map to the place where the senpuki is located. The thugs follow him and they all reach the place where a huge robot cat is located. The machine is called Senpuki and was created by the woman's father, Jettuku, one of Edo's top inventors. The machine can be used by the thugs' syndicate to create countless counterfeit golden coins. Gin is enraged because of this huge misunderstanding and destroys the machine by throwing it on top of the thugs. The woman finally rewards him with a senpuki, which he takes back to the Yorozuya. However, the senpuki doesn't function properly so Kagura and Shinpachi do not believe of Gin's story and accuse him for spending the money on pachinkos and that he picked the senpuki from the trash before beating him up. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu (cameo) *Recycle-shop Proprietress (debut) Trivia *Gintoki was doing a kick that resembles to 'Rider Kick' from Kamen Rider series. Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes